Ch. 386 - Pirates of the Beyond
Ch. 385 - Time Machine Theft Ch. 387 - Gathering of Friends CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Man with a Plan Travel to Skull Island Find 12 hidden objects in Skull Island 2. Ocean Land Place 4 Washed Ashore in the Garden 3. Mysterious Places Return to Treasure Keepers Find 12 hidden objects in Treasure Keepers 4. Uninvited Guest Travel to Smoky Mountains Paradox Find 6 differences in Smoky Mountains Paradox 5. Light the Way Have 3 Kerosene Street Lamp in the Garden Upgrade 1 Washed Ashore to Level 2 6. Catching Up Return to Merlion Park Find 12 hidden objects in Merlion Park 7. Army of Flying Ships Travel to The Fleet Find 12 hidden objects in The Fleet 8. Call from a Pal Travel to Romantic View Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Romantic View Time Warp 9. Invitation Travel to La Taconera Time Loop Match 12 details in La Taconera Time Loop 10. Vintage Lamp Upgrade 1 Kerosene Street Lamp to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Washed Ashore to Level 3 11. Pirates in the Sky Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 386 scenes Have 1 Pirate's Tavern in the Garden 12. Complete Lost Sailor Set Collect the Floating Sailor Houseand place it in your Garden 13. Gathering Place Upgrade 1 Pirate's Tavern to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Kerosene Street Lampto Level 3 14. Taberna Upgrade 1 Pirate's Tavern to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Pirate's Tavern to Level 5 15. Build the "Dock in the Sky" Complete the Dock in the Sky Wonder 16. Pirate Fleet Upgrade the Dock in the Sky to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Skull Island Earn 2 stars in Skull Island 3 Star The Fleet Earn 3 stars in The Fleet 3 Star Romantic View Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Romantic View Time Warp 3 Star La Taconera Time Loop Earn 3 stars in La Taconera Time Loop 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 386 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 386 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 386 scenes OPTIONAL SCENE 6 QUESTS Stealthy as a Cat Travel to Good Times Find 12 hidden objects in Good Times 3 Star for Good Times Earn 3 stars in Good Times |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Man with a Plan Ch.386/S.1 - Skull Island Without my Time Machine, things are going to be a little harder. Luckily I have a lead on my Time Machines's whereabouts! Fortunately, I have a temporary one. I am more of a Point A to Point B guy. Never cared much about the specifications of a vehicle. But, this one is as slow as a snail. Guess Eleanor gave me one of those early prototypes. It's so old that I douby if I was born when this Time Machine was made. Anyway, Time Machine has a tracker in it. But the problem is, the signal is fading away. Quest:Mysterious Places Ch.201/S.4 - Treasure Keepers We have to rush before the signal vanishes entirely. Well, that's interesting. See what I have found! It seems my Time Machine is traveling to the Beyond. Have to get to Beyond before it's too late. The signal is fading away and my temporary Time Machine is too slow for a mission like this! Woah! What kind of a place is this? Mermaids? This place is definitely weird. Need backup! Borgsworth will join me in some time! Quest:Uninvited Guest Ch.386/S.2 - Smoky Mountains Paradox Heard that Enrique's Time Machine waas stolen! I always tell him to play safe, but, he never listens. He must have jumped into action like he always used to! And lost his Time Machine! Ohh, we have an un-invited customer! It would have been much easier with Borgsworth! Oh, I see, he is with Enrique! Woah! This is huge! You will never guess who dropped a message! It'ss Lulu! It's been ages since I had talked to her! Quest:Catching Up Ch.204/S.3 - Merlion Park Ola Dearie! What's with the hostile look that you're throwing at me! I know! I know! I am sorry! Life is not the same afte marriage! I mean, it's good! I mean I loved the man of my dreams you know! It's just that I don't get enough time to catch up! Richard clearly insisted that we stay away from anything related to Time Society! And yes! I am on my way to meet Quincy! Join me, Dearie! Quest:Army of Flying Ships Ch.386/S.3 - The Fleet You have fot to see what I saw! These pirates are huge numbers! It's like an army of ants! Only with flying ships and a lot of guns and swords! You know what, see for yourself! Do you believe me now? Is the guy, whoever stole my Time Machine trying to sell it to these pirates! Do you think, if I walk over there casually might raise suspicions? It sure will! Look around, you are the only robot here! Hmm... we need a good plan to get Enrique's Time Machine back. Let me see what I can do! Quest:Call from a Pal Ch.386/S.4 - Romantic View Time Warp What's with the sudden message from Lulu though? Hope she is ok! Quincy: You... look... you... you're thin and pale! What happened? Haven't I always been, Lulu? Well, if you must know, I am taking care of mysefl! No! You don't look healthy too! Are you working late hours again? Uh... not much, but, sometimes. Enough about me! How is life treating you? Really good! And if you must know, Richard and I have resigned from our jobs! That we know! But, you could hit us up once in a while! I mean we couldn't reach your phones or mail! Right! Sorry about that! Richard wanted us to be out of this whole thing! He wants a frest start! Can't blame Richard for taking that decision! I mean, he has done so much for the Time Society! Quest:Invitation Ch.386/S.5 - La Taconera Time Loop Hello agian, Dearie! I have an important announcement for you! By now, you must have kinda guessed what this is about! Yes! It's our anniversary! Yay! I can't believe it's been a year. Time flies by really fast! Even for a Time Society member! Anyway, I want to invite you over. Since Thanksgiving is around the corner, join us for Lulu and Richard's Thanksgiving Dinner. Richard can't wait to meet you guys!